


Dear Neville,

by KishuMai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Cause Neville is being stupid, Draco writing a letter, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, Letters, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad, Song Inspired, Where is this going?, but not too bad, i can't tag, to Neville, uhm...., without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishuMai/pseuds/KishuMai
Summary: You, Neville, weren't there when he, Blaise, was drowning his sorrow in butterbeer. Where were you?





	Dear Neville,

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Song ''Breathe me'' by Sia, nor do I own Harry Potter... Unfortunately

_Help, I have done it again._

You are the one he loved. Did you know?  
The tension between you two, it was captivating.

_I've been here many times before_

You were there. You saw him as he fell.  
Did you know? He loved you.

_Hurt myself again today_

You were so beautiful when you held that bloody sword.  
And the lord was so ugly in his arrogance.

_And the worst part there is no-one else to blame_

He tried. He really did.  
But all the fighting was for naught.

_Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up._

In the end he was caught.  
Caught in the middle of this war and nowhere to run.

_Unfold me. I am small and needy._

You were not there. He needed you,  
but you were somewhere else.

_Warm me up._

You were on the other side of the door.  
Far away from the night without stars.

_And breathe me_

He called out for you; every single night.  
Wanted your arms around him. Holding him. To keep him safe.

_Ouch, I have lost myself again_

The Lord had his methods to keep his followers.  
Did you think that breaking up with him would help?  
It did not.

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

Draco watched him crumle, ya know?  
After you broke up with him... he wasn't himself anymore

_Yeah, I think that I might break_

He faded away. To the point where he just...  
Just stopped living.

_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Yeah, he stopped living. No smile nor care.  
Just tried to hold on to his life.

_Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me_

You were his net of safety. The warm blanket during cold nights.  
Yet, you did not care enough to stay.

_I am small and needy. Warm me up. And breathe me_

Do you even miss him?  
Did you cry after everything was over?

_Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me_

Are you even able to love? Or was it just a joke to you?  
Your whole relationship during sixth year? Just a stupid joke?

_I am small and needy. Warm me up. And breathe me._

His funeral was today and you were not there.  
You really did not care for his broken heart, did you?

**Author's Note:**

> A pairing from the list given to me by ceelinaliebtrap  
> (The list contains Ships and three words connected to each ship)  
> (This one: Neville/Blaise; Arrogance, Blood, Beautiful)  
> Italics is the Song "Breathe me" by Sia


End file.
